


If I Were a Poet

by Yosei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam were a poet he would never be able to stop writing about his dominant, Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were a Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find half a brain to write for my new Sherlock/John but this popped up in my mind and demanded to be written instead. Enjoy~
> 
> WAY too tired to beta it myself so I hope there's not a lot of mistakes OTL

Sam could only stare helplessly as the veins in the older man's throat pulled taut as he threw his head back. His beau's soft brown hair was sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat as he ground his hips down onto Sam, clenching down and moaning because he could. Because he could take all the pleasure he wished, thanks to the cock ring wrapped snugly around the base of Sam's cock and balls. Sam had already been raging hard for hours, but he couldn't really focus on the pain or frustration of being tied down and just used because he had something so much more important to focus on. His dominant's pleasure had always come first in Sam's book, even before he met his would-be lover. 

And Gabriel knew it. Gabriel had been hesitant in always cumming first, he was the most considerate and caring dominant that Sam had ever met, but when Sam had explained in full detail just how much he got off on seeing his partners lose it through the use of his body... well, Gabriel had certainly taken full advantage of his mouth until that morning.

Now though, with Gabriel riding him to his heart's content, Sam was supposed to be well off into subspace as per usual, but something was tugging at his mind. He just couldn't close off the intense feelings that were flooding over him as he watched the sweat roll down Gabriel's chest as he arched and undulated like some kind of exotic dancer. Sam wanted to create a play-list so that the symphony of Gabriel's moans ringing in his ears would never end. And Gabriel's skin was so soft and such a gorgeous shade of tan that Sam couldn't even contain himself from touching him any and all times that his hands were unbound by word or rope to do so. 

There was also Gabriel's midsection. Gabriel was extremely confident in the club and when they played, but outside of scenes and his comfort zone, Gabriel was actually fairly self conscious about his body, but Sam loved the slightly plush feel and took it upon himself to show it by snuggling up to his warm tummy whenever the opportunity arose. Sam was also a goner whenever he was between Gabriel's thick quivering thighs. The flush that started in his cheeks ran down his chest to his cock. Sam could write fucking poetry about Gabriel's cock, average but so thick that Sam felt he was being split in two whenever he was being shown his damn place as Gabriel's willing fuck-toy. He was brought back to the present moaning hoarsely as Gabriel's nails scraped down his chest, just barely avoiding catching on his nipples.

“Sam? Darling, let me hear that color.” Gabriel sounded a bit worried as he looked into Sam's no doubt hazy eyes. Sam might have been a bit cheesy, but if he had to pick a favorite part, he would choose Gabriel's eyes, no contest. His eyes were a light hazel color, Sam knew this, but sometimes when he looked at Sam a certain way or when Gabriel was feeling intense passion, they were gold.

“Sam.” Gabriel never shouted when he dommed him. He was patient and stern, knowing exactly what to do, which was why Sam always felt so incredibly safe and happy around him. Ready to obey at the snap of his fingers. At his name, his eyes flashed to Gabriel's face. “I asked for a color.”

“Green, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” he replied automatically but Gabriel seemed less then impressed. 

“Not good enough, kiddo.” Sam almost whined as the dominant climbed off of him and sat down besides him, one hand poised to release Sam's hands, the other on Sam's cheek, warm and grounding. “Sam, sweetie, I'm going to need you to come back to me. What's going on in that head of yours?”

“I think I love you.” Sam blurted and it took a moment for his brain to catch up with the fact that he did actually say it out loud. “Shit, Gabriel, I'm sorry I-” Gabriel kissed him like he would die if he didn't. Like he couldn't breathe and Sam was his last source of air. He pulled back from the kiss with a dopey smile that Sam had yet to see. And Sam would know considering he kept a mental list of all his different kinds of smiles.

“Jeez, Sam, I thought it was only me.” Gabriel unbound his hands quickly before straddling his waist and kissing him breathless once more. “I love you too, Sam. I love you so goddamn much.” Sam wrapped his slightly tingling arms around his lover tightly as Gabriel didn't waste a single second to impale himself back onto Sam's cock, moaning into his mouth. Sam whined as Gabriel came all over himself before quickly reaching down and fumbling with cock ring to release Sam as he continued to ride him for the two seconds it took for him to cum his damn brains out. It took a good couple minutes to come back down to Earth, but when he did it was to strong hands caressing his skin and brilliant golden eyes looking at him, bright and filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my summaries are kind of blegh and usually people only read the stories if the summary is good, so to all of those who read this anyway: thank you <3


End file.
